youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
NZ2EE4DXOZFVE6SFOM
(0:09) Uh (0:10.3) (0:14) Aiight (0:15.2) (0:15.7) Check (0:16.7) (0:18) Slim (Shady), Shady, through the mic kid (0:21.3) Yo, ah (0:22.8) (0:23) I don't do black music, I don't do white music (0:26) I make fight music, for high school kids (0:28) I put lives at risk when I drive like this (0:30) From a slip disk from a Limp Bizkit disk (0:33) I just missed the gift list for Christmas gifts (0:35) So I get pissed and can't pick which wrist to slit (0:37) Little rich kids in cribs don't attempt this shit (0:39) So step back while I prep up to pimp this bitch (0:42) So I say to the girl, I'm like, "What up, girl?" (0:44.2) "Shut up, girl!" (0:45) Then I showed her a cut up squirrel (0:46) She screamed "bloody murder" so loud everybody heard her (0:49) She slapped me in the mouth and called me a nutty murderer (0:51) I moved on to two blondes kissin' on a futon (0:54) "Yo, baby, what are you on?" (0:56) I looked at 'em both and I was like, "Look (0:58) Check this out, toots, I'm lookin' for Cookie Puss (1:00) I need to speak to him immediately (1:02) They played my video on MTV last week" (1:05) And just when I was thinking I was all that and then some (1:07) Here comes Fred Durst, "Now Shady, let me get some" (1:09) Who knows what galaxy I came from? (1:12) One where a bass drum hung from my high chair (1:14) Now I'm a nightmare, you stay right there (1:16) I got the fever for the flavor of a single (1:18) See, me and Shady, I think we got it locked down (1:21) Shocked by the sound, I got you crusin' with your top down (1:23) These two blondes I offered them both a drink (1:25) And this you would think could get the party started (1:28) But instead the girls turned their heads (1:30) Opened up their mouth, smelled like somebody farted (1:32) So it was time for me to move on (1:34) Shady said the living room was a dance floor (1:36) So turn me loose, I was cuttin' the rug with this chick (1:39) Bumped into this dude who was a drunk and a prick (1:41) Rambling on about how... (1:43.3) ...he was gonna kill me, wow! (1:44) I spilled a drink on his shirt (1:46) But no, he insisted we should go (1:48) And before I could drop him, Shady had to clock him (1:50) The music stopped, the party stood in shock (1:53) I looked around, grabbed the cutest girl and did the smurf (1:55.6) Turn me loose (1:57.5) (1:57.8) Turn me loose (1:59.8) (2:00.1) Turn me loose (2:02.6) (2:03.2) This party's going my way (2:07.6) Or no way at all (2:11.7) (2:12.3) Why don't you... (2:13.8) Turn me loose (2:15.8) (2:16.2) Turn me loose (2:18.2) (2:18.5) Turn me loose (2:20.7) (2:21.6) This party's going my way (2:25.8) Or no way at all (2:29.9) (2:31) Turn me loose (2:32) You better tell them to come reshingle the roof (2:34) ‘Cause just keep giving me free drinks 'til I puke (2:36) Then Fred will ask me to lead sing in his group (2:39) I'm sitting at the bar and I'm not being approached (2:41) ‘Cause Fred's over there stealing all of my hoes (2:43) "Yo, Fred, save me some" (2:45) I walked to these siamese twins (2:46.9) And asked to have a threesome (2:48.5) I told them two heads are better than one (2:50) Plus I respect how y'all roll together as one (2:52.7) Got a slap in the teeth and a kick in the groin (2:55.0) Stood up, like, "Wait, where are you goin'?!" (2:57) Well, three strikes and I'm out (2:59.3) And I just struck out two times in a row (Ow!) (3:01.9) I ain't trying no more (3:03.3) fuck it, I'm chillin' (3:04) Did a shot of Jäger (3:05.4) fell asleep on the ceiling (3:06.9) (3:09) Who knows what galaxy I came from? (3:11) One where a bass drum hung from my high chair (3:13) Now I'm a nightmare, you stay right there (3:15) I got the fever for the flavor of a single (3:17) See, me and Shady (3:18.9) I think we got it locked down (3:20) Shocked by the sound, I got you crusin' with your top down (3:22) These two blondes I offered them both a drink (3:24) And this you would think could get the party started (3:27.1) But instead the girls turned their heads (3:29.2) Opened up their mouth, smelled like somebody farted (3:31.6) So it was time for me to move on (3:33) Shady said the living room was a dance floor (3:35) So turn me loose (3:36.5) I was cuttin' the rug with this chick (3:38.3) Bumped into this dude who was a drunk and a prick (3:40.6) Rambling on about how... (3:42.4) ...he was gonna kill me, wow! (3:44) I spilled a drink on his shirt (3:45.3) Turn me loose (3:47.4) (3:47.8) Turn me loose (3:49.7) (3:49.8) Turn me loose (3:52.7) (3:53) This party's going my way (3:57.3) Or no way at all (4:01.8) (4:02) Why don't you... (4:03.7) Turn me loose (4:05.6) (4:06.0) Turn me loose (4:08.0) (4:08.3) Turn me loose (4:10.5) (4:11.3) This party's going my way (4:15.3) (4:15.7) Or no way at all (4:19.9) (4:20.3) Why don't you... (4:22.1) Turn me loose (4:23.8) (4:24.2) Turn me loose (4:26.4) (4:26.7) Turn me loose (4:29.1) (4:29.4) This party's going my way (4:34.1) Or no way at all (4:38.1) (4:38.9) Why don't you... (4:40.3) Turn me loose (4:42.3) (4:42.5) Turn me loose (4:44.6) (4:44.9) Turn me loose (4:47.2) (4:47.7) This party's going my way (4:52.2) (4:52.6) (Or no way at all...) (4:56.6)